Geld
miniatur|Ein Geldbündel aus GTA V In fast allen bisher publizierten Spielen der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie ist die Währung in der von den Protagonisten begehbaren Welt der US-Dollar, in der Status-Anzeige und an vielen anderen Orten mit dem „'$'“-Symbol dargestellt. Lediglich Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 und Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 bilden hierbei eine Ausnahmen, da sie analog zum Setting in London das britische Pfund als Währung nutzen. Die Protagonisten selbst schließen nur Geschäfte mit vollen Geldsummen ab, also ohne Nachkommastellen, während auf Reklamewänden und ähnlichen Orten auch Geldbeträge mit Nachkommastellen zu finden sind. In der Status-Anzeige steht das „'$'“-Symbol auch in den deutschsprachigen Versionen (außer in GTA IV), wie im englischen Sprachraum üblich, vor dem Geldwert. „Fundorte“ Ein paar Wege, um an Geld zu kommen... * Missionen erfüllen * Nebenjobs ausführen * Kontrollpunkt- und/oder Straßenrennen fahren * Top-Fun- (in Vice City) bzw. Toyz-Missionen (in GTA III und Liberty City Stories) erfüllen * Fahrzeuge exportieren * Monsterstunts fahren * Wheelies, Stoppies und Sprünge ausführen * Amokläufe ausführen * Parkuhren zerstören * Passanten töten (nicht in den 16-Jahren-Versionen der Spiele) * Pickups sammeln * Glücksspiel * Mit Drogen handeln (in richtiger Form nur in Chinatown Wars möglich) * Prostituierte besuchen (San Andreas, nach Absolvierung der Zuhälter-Missionen) * Einen Laden überfallen (in Vice City, Vice City Stories, GTA IV und GTA V) * Geldtransporter sprengen und überfallen (nur in GTA IV, Episodes from Liberty City und GTA V möglich) * Andere Fahrzeuge rammen (nur in GTA 1, GTA 2 und GTA III) * L.C. Cage Fighter (nur in The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Im Pazifik bei einem Schiffswrack und einem Flugzeugwrack (nur in GTA V) * Empire Building (nur in Vice City Stories) Falls man zu faul ist kann man auch einfach Cheats benutzen, allerdings hat es Negatives an sich (Bugs bei Speichern mit Cheats, keine Trophäen etc.). Besonderheiten Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas miniatur|Geld in GTA III Für jede 5.000 Dollar auf deinem Konto erhältst du einen Punkt in der Gangster-Rangliste, maximal 199.999 für den maximalen Geldbestand von 999.999.999 Dollar. Geld erhöht auch deinen Respekt, maximal um fünf Prozent bei Maximalkapital. Geld bekommt man durch das Erfüllen von Aufträgen, das Sammeln von Sachen, durch Glücksspiel und durch das Töten von Menschen, wobei diese Option ein sehr langwieriger Prozess ist, um an Geld zu kommen. Stattdessen sollte man Missionen absolvieren oder Drogendealer töten, diese tragen 2.000 Dollar (in der unzensierten Version) und eine Pistole bei sich. Optimale Strategie Hierfür ist keine erfüllte Mission notwendig, außerdem ist sie vollkommen ungefährlich. Zuerst besorgt man sich den Feuerwehrwagen aus Commerce. Damit erledigt man einige Feuerwehr-Missionen, man sollte nicht vor 40.000 Dollar bis 50.000 Dollar Einnahmen aufhören (das geht relativ schnell, zwischendurch darf das Fahrzeug nur nicht verlassen werden). SPIELSTAND ABSPEICHERN! Danach begibt man sich zum Inside-Track-Wettbüro, wo man alle Einnahmen auf das ertragreichste Pferd setzt (1/11 bzw. 1/12). Sollte dieses verlieren, lädt man den letzten Speicherstand und versucht es erneut. Hat man gewonnen, so heißt es wieder: abspeichern! Diese Prozedur kann nun beliebig oft wiederholt werden, bis das Maximum an Geld verdient ist (nach einer Stunde von Beginn des Spiels an gezählt sollte der Betrag im zweistelligen Millionenbereich liegen). Um den Weg zu verkürzen, empfiehlt es sich, bei ca. 100.000 Dollar das Jefferson-Speicherhaus zu erwerben (10.000 Dollar). Reich wird man in San Andreas leicht, aber aller Anfang ist schwer. Gerade zu Beginn des Spiels halten die erzielten Einnahmen selten mit den Wünschen, die CJ so hat, mit. Braucht man nur ganz fix ein paar Dollar für ein leckeres Burger-Shot-Menü, reicht ein hübscher Wheelie mit einem Motorrad. Reich wird man so allerdings nicht. Taxifahren ist wenig lukrativ, es sei denn, man erfüllt die 50 Taximissionen an einem Stück, das bringt einem an die 30.000 Dollar. Die Feuerwehrmissionen sollte man als Erstes absolvieren, sie sind leicht, und finanziell hat man dann erstmal ein nettes Polster. Massig Geld verdienen lässt sich beim Glücksspiel. Entweder in einem der Wettbüros oder im Casino. Aber auch hier ist es äußerst mühsam eine Milliarde Dollar zu verdienen – und entsetzlich langweilig. Wenn man wirklich eine Menge Knete machen will, kommt man an den Bürgerwehrmissionen nicht vorbei. Da die dicken Gehälter aber erst ab Mission 150 gezahlt werden, sollte man sich ein bisschen vorbereiten. Dazu besorgt man sich ein paar Rhinos und stellt sie in den Flugzeughangar. So kann man seinen Panzer nach etwa fünfzig absolvierten Missionen bequem wechseln. Alternativ kann man auch einen Hunter benutzen. Außerdem sollte man sich ein dickes Fettpolster zulegen, denn alle halbe Stunde wird CJ furchtbar hungrig. Essen kann man am besten bei den Chilli-Dogs-Verkaufsstellen, das kostet am wenigsten Zeit und eine Mahlzeit reicht dann wieder eine halbe Stunde. Hat man die ersten zweihundert Missionen erledigt, ist der Rest bis zur Milliarde quasi ein Spaziergang, denn das Geld sprudelt nur so. Ab Mission 150 sind es schon über eine Million Dollar pro Level und die Gewinne steigen weiterhin exponentiell an. Nach spätestens 391 hintereinander folgenden Leveln hat man das Maximum von 999.999.999 Dollarn erreicht. miniatur|Carl Johnson hat 10.000 Dollar Schulden Ein neues und einzigartiges Feature von San Andreas ist, dass man Schulden machen kann. Sollte man den kompletten Inhalt seines Geldbeutels im Casino verspielt haben, wird die Geldanzeige rot und zeigt einen negativen Betrag an. Bleibt man mit Schulden in Las Venturas, bekommt man Anrufe von einem Gläubiger, der CJ auffordert, das Geld zu beschaffen. Ignoriert man dies, wird man von Schergen „besucht“, das heißt, ein voll besetzter Vincent kommt vorbei, dessen Insassen das Feuer auf den Protagonisten eröffnen. Um die Schulden abzubezahlen, lohnt es sich, Missionen wie z.B. die Feuerwehr-Nebenmission zu erledigen. Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|links|Der 1-Dollar-Schein miniatur|Der 10-Dollar-Schein In Grand Theft Auto IV wurden die Geldscheine erstmals mit eigenen Motiven nachgebildet, statt auf die originalen Dollarnoten zurückzugreifen. Auf der Vorderseite des 1-Dollar-Scheins ist der Monoglobe (Original: George Washington) abgebildet und das Wappen des US-Finanzministerium wurde durch ein Rockstar-Wappen ersetzt. Die Rückseite wurde dahingehend abgeändert, dass an Stelle des Allsehenden Auges ebenfalls ein rockstareigenes Hoheitszeichen prangt und der Adler auf der rechten Seite ist durch einen leicht modifizierten Vogel ausgetauscht worden. Den US-Wahlspruch „In God we trust“ (dt. Auf Gott vertrauen wir) wechselte der Entwickler gegen „In Rockstar we trust“ (dt. Auf Rockstar vertrauen wir) aus. Ein anderer 1-Dollar-Schein, der im Spiel im Umlauf ist, zeigt die Broker Bridge (siehe Bild im Abschnitt „Chinatown Wars“). Die Vorderseite der 10-Dollar-Banknote zeigt das Gesicht der Freudenstatue (Original: Alexander Hamilton), über die gesamte Rückseite sind ein paar Wolkenkratzer der Algonquin-Skyline abgebildet (Original: das US-Finanzministerium). Chinatown Wars miniatur|Ein Ein-Dollar-Schein in GTA IV, als Motiv dient die [[Broker Bridge]] Wenn man Geld will, ohne eine Nebenmission zu absolvieren, am besten Passanten töten. Man kann sie ganz einfach mit einer beliebigen Waffe töten. Sobald der Passant tot ist, erscheint auf der Leiche ein „$“-Symbol, was logischerweise Geld bedeutet. Sammelt man das „$“ ein, bekommt man meistens 10 oder gar 50 Dollar. Man kann auch, wenn man Glück hat, mit Rubbellosen Geld verdienen. Diese Lose kosten jedoch Geld, aber das teuerste kostet lediglich 15 Dollar. Es ist auch möglich Geld zu verdienen, indem man mit Drogen handelt. Grand Theft Auto Online In Grand Theft Auto Online muss man, um sein Geld zu sichern, in die Bank einzahlen. Es gibt zwei Arten von Geld, Bargeld und eingezahltes Geld auf der Bank. Bargeld ist das Geld was du bei dir trägst und das von anderen geklaut werden kann. Man kann an Bargeld kommen, indem man Missionen erledigt. Das Bargeld wird benötigt um z.B. Getränke zu kaufen. Das Geld in der Bank kann nicht gestohlen werden und wird benötigt um z.B. Autos online zu kaufen. Geld in der Bank kann man wieder in Bargeld umtauschen, indem man es am Geldautomaten oder online unter www.Maze-Bank.com abhebt. Das Geld in der Status-Anzeige GTA2.png|GTA 2 GTAMoney3.jpg|GTA III Geld-Anzeige, VC.svg|Vice City GTAMoneySA.jpg|San Andreas Advance.png|Advance GTAMoney4.jpg|GTA IV Geldanzeige V.png|GTA V Hinweis zur Zensur In allen USK-16-Teilen der GTA-Serie verlieren Passanten kein Geld, nachdem sie getötet wurden. Hier sind zum Beispiel Feuerwehrmissionen wichtig. Es existieren aber noch Geldbündel im Gameplay, unter anderem bei Parkuhren, nachdem diese überfahren wurden. Trivia miniatur|Die Geldanzeige (nachgestellte Szene) * In GTA III wurde ursprünglich auf dem Bildschirm eingeblendet, wie viel Geld man von toten Passanten auf der Straße einsammelte. Für GTA V wurde diese Idee zwölf Jahre später aufgegriffen. Ein Geldbetrag wurde ebenfalls eingeblendet, wenn man Fahrzeuge in die Luft jagte oder andere Taten verübte. * In GTA IV und GTA V ist es möglich, sich seinen Kontostand und seine Kontobewegungen an Geldautomaten (in GTA V auch im Internet) anzeigen zu lassen. Siehe auch * Dollar-Symbol * Head-up-Display ar:مال en:Money es:Dinero pl:Pieniądze ru:Деньги Kategorie:Gameplay Kategorie:Pickups Kategorie:Beta-Funktionen